lostpediafandomcom_pt-20200216-history
Voo Oceanic 815
O voô 815 da Oceanic Airlines partiu de Sydney, Austrália, no dia 22 de Setembro de 2004, às 14h55, do portão 23, com destino a Los Angeles, Califórnia, Estados Unidos. A viagem foi feita em um Boeing 777, um jato novo, de longa distância que foi lançado em 1994. Após aproximadamente seis horas de voô, o 815 teve problemas como o seu rádio. O piloto decidiu mudar de rota em direção a Fiji e, aproximadamente duas horas depois, o avião entrou em turbulência. O avião começou um grande mergulho de bico, e então quebrou em vários pedaços. A área da cauda partiu-se antes, e caiu no mar. Momentos depois, o setor frontal e o meio cairam na ilha. A queda corresponde precisamente ao horário listado em um histórico impresso de uma descarga eletromagnética, que ocorreu quando Desmond falhou ao digitar o código na Estação Cisne. Entretanto, o motivo exato da queda é incerto, mas parece plausível que um pulso magnético da descarga tenha sido forte o bastante para despedaçar o avião. Os números aparecem aqui na combinação comum de 815 (ou 0815). Muitos dos personagens estavam sentados em poltronas que continham um dos números, e ainda: o voô partiu às 14h55 (1+4+5+5 = 15) do portão 23. No final da segunda temporada, Desmond diz que acha que ele derrubou o avião, por causa do momento em que causou a Falha do Sistema estar no registro de atividade impresso por Locke na Pérola e concidir com a data 22 de setembro de 2004, quando o avião caiu. Se o avião caiu oficialmente no mesmo minuto em que a Falha do Sistema da Estação Cisne ocorreu, a queda ocorreu as 16h16. (Em outro formato de horário, 4:16 pm, sendo que 4 é um dos números) A queda O avião, aparentemente despressurizado, partiu-se no ar e caiu em uma remota ilha em algum ponto do Pacífico Sul. Ele foi despedaçado em 4 partes (Cabine/Primeira Classe, Seção Intermediária, Compartimento de Carga e a Parte da Cauda) antes de atingir o solo. A Parte da Frente do avião caiu no meio da floresta, e todos, com exceção do Piloto, morreram (até agora). A Seção Intermediária caiu próxima à praia, onde ficaram a maioria dos sobreviventes. Jack, no entanto, foi arremessado na selva. A Parte da Cauda caiu no oceano, e os sobreviventes precisaram nadar até a praia, com exceção de Bernard cujo assento ficou pendurado em uma área alta da selva. O Compartimento de Carga caiu próximo das cavernas. Os sobreviventes podem se recordar de acontecimentos anteriores a queda, mas nada sobre a queda em si. Kate é uma exceção nesse caso, já que disse a Jack no episódio Pilot, Part 1 que ela permaneceu consciente todo o tempo e viu tudo o que aconteceu. O episódio "Live Together, Die Alone" indica que Desmond não voltou ao Cisne a tempo de digitar o código, criando uma Falha do Sistema. Ele usou o registro de atividade impresso para comparar o horário dessa falha com a data e hora exata da queda, o que o levou a acreditar que ele foi o responsável pelo acidente com o avião. Então, o campo magnético parece ter causado a queda. Teorias *Assumindo que Kelvin era um dos Outros e estava tentando atrair Desmond para longe da escotilha, o erro no sistema poderia ter sido planejado, causando a queda do avião e dividindo-o em partes através da força magnética. Contudo, quando Desmond apertou o botão, O Cisne liberou o magnetismo aprisionado para o ar, assim como em Live Together, Die Alone , mas não tão poderoso. Essa força magnética poderia, então, ter repelido e diminuido a velocidade do avião, salvando a vida dos passageiros. **Como se fosse a atuação de Magneto, dos X-Men. * Embora a falha no sistema causada por Desmond coincida com o acidente do vôo 815 já foi mencionado por Sayid no início da segunda temporada que titânio (o metal com o qual as aeronaves são feitas) tem muito pouca ou nenhuma atração magnética (como ele estava usando destroços de titânio do avião enquanto tentava atravessar a parede de concreto na recém-descoberta escotilha) Portanto, como poderia um pulso eletromagnético derrubar um avião? Talvez o acidente com o vôo 815 aconteceu por razões independentes desse evento. ** Na verdade, aeronaves são primeiramente feitas de aluminio - por isso a frase onipresente, "aeronave-grade aluminio." Contudo, componentes de titânio tem se tornado mais comuns ultimamente. Mas ferro e outros materiais mais suscetíveis a atração magnética estão, na verdade, presentes nos aviões. ** Para uma análise da influência do magnetismo em acidentes, veja eletromagnetismo. * Assumindo que o avião está em altitude de cruzeiro, depois de seis horas de vôo e o piloto não indicou que o o avião estava rumando para um impacto com a terra, o avião tinha que pousar com segurança na Ilha. Considerando o Vôo 93 da UA 93 de 11 de Setembro de 2001, toda a fuselagem à esquerda estava destruida. Todas as três partes do Oceanic 815 estavam intactas depois do impacto. Eles deveriam estar pousando mais lentamente que o normal para assegurar que todas as três partes posassem na iLHA ou próximo a ela e assegurar que eles sobreviveriam. Se o Vôo 815 foi trazido derrubado com um propósito, por acaso o colapso do avião foi acidental? ** Na verdade, a razão para que muitos sobrevivessem no avião é que provavelmente não foi um acidente. Em muitos acidentes com aeronaves, o piloto esvazia o combustível na esperança de que mais pessoas sobrevivam. Obviamente não foi o que aconteceu em 11 de Setembro, então você não pode comparar os dois. * Se o eletromagnetismo causou o acidente, graças à falha no sistema de Desmond , então isto sugere que todos os que terminaram na Ilha foram "escolhidos" aleatóriamente. ** Isso parece extremamente improvável desde que nós temos visto repetidamente que as conecções entre os sobreviventes são tantas entre si e anteriores ao acidente na Ilha. *** Isso não é tão improvável. Considerando que eles estavam todos na mesma cidade ao mesmo tempo, não é impossível que eles tenham se encontrado uns aos outros antes de embarcarem no avião. Também volta aquele velho dito de que não há mais de seis graus de separação entre duas pessoas. **** Contudo, é difícil negligenciar o fato de que o avião estava voando diretamente sobre a Ilha pouco antes da falha no sistema. Se o acidente foi ou não planejado, o avião foi direcionado em algum momento, de algum modo, para a Ilha. ** Portanto nós devemos concluir que o acidente não foi totalmente aleatório, mas planejado. ** Se o acidente não foi aleatório, então a causa não seria a falha de Desmond em apertar os botões aquele dia, colocando em dúvida a autenticidade dos dados impressos. ** Ainda é possível a possibilidade de que Desmond causou o acidente se considerarmos a hipótese de que o avião iria pousar na Ilha. Os Outros estavam esperando o aviâo chegar, mas Desmond causou o acidente e eles ficaram apenas com os sobreviventes. ** Talvez Desmond devesse seguir Kelvin e causar a Falha no Sistema, e consequentemente o avião pudesse acidentar-se. * É possível que Kelvin, ainda um empregado da DHARMA, tivesse ordens para não apertar o botão em um momento específico a fim de causar a queda do avião e liberar a energia armazenada. ** Como ex-empregado da CIA, ele sabia que Desmond iria seguí-lo e se a isca o deixasse longe o suficiente para fazer o avião cair, mataria todos a bordo. ** Contudo, Desmond surpreendeu Kelvin, o que fez com que voltasse ao Cisne a tempo de pressionar o botão e salvar o avião. ** Além disso, Desmond continuou apretando os botões até que passasse a responsabilidade para John Locke. Pode ser por isso que Henry Gale permitiu ser capturado - para convencer John a deixar de apertar o botão. Talvez também por isso Henry não pareceu tão triste durante a explosãoem Live Together, Die Alone.Além disso, em uma entrevista, Michael Emerson afirmou que seu personagem não ficava surpreso ao ver a descarga de luz. ** Por que a DHARMA queria que o avião caísse? Talvez porque todos a bordo tinham alguma conecção para eles e eles tentaram matar todos de uma só vez, em um lugar onde nunca seriam encontrados. * Isso tudo poderia ser uma incrível coincidência. * O tempo do acidente está estranho. Nós sabemos que o avião partiu as 14:55 de Sydney e quebrou, caindo 8 horas depois. Os sobreviventes despertaram na Ilha durante o dia, e a impressão do registro de atividades indicava que o acidente ocorreu as 16:44, horário local da Ilha. Contudo, um avião partido a Leste de Sydney deveria estar voando à noite 8 horas depois das 14:55 - ele deveria estar voando para Oeste para estar de dia. ** Isso é um erro. ** O artigo no último episódio da segunda temporada diz que lemos no registro de atividades: "922044:16" - September 22nd, '04, 4:16 (AM). A quinta nota de rodapé da página leva isso em conta e questiona a data do readout, mas se a cruzarmos com a linha internacional de data, deveriamos subtrair 24 horas, e então seria 22 de Setembro, e não 23. * A data do acidente (22 de Setembro) poderia ser uma referência ao incidente da vela, quando em 22 de setembro de 1979 uma brilhande luz espacial foi captada por um satelite (assim como a A descarga teria causado em 22 de setembro de 2004). *Desmond não fez o avião cair, foi outra pessoa da Ilha, e foi uma coincidência que o sistema falhou no dia do acidente. * No início da terceira temporada vemos que os Outros que testemunharam o acidente ficaram surpresos com ele, o que reforça a idéia de que o acidente foi um evento aleatório causado pela falha do sistema na escotilha. Notas Interessantes *Oceanic Airlines Vôo 816 aparece no thriller de 2003 Code 11-14, na qual um terrorista e serial killer a bordo, quase causa a queda do vôo ao reprogramar o piloto automático. *Oceanic Airlines Vôo 343, um Boeing 747-200, apareceu em outro thriller, de 1996: Executive Decision *Oceanic Airlines 760, um Boeing 747-47 apareceu em uma série dramática "Categoria 6 - Dia da Destruição". O avião é afetado por um relâmpago e forçado a tomar procedimentos de emergência. Notas # A aeronave que foi descrito no acidente, entretanto, era um ex-Delta Airlines Lockheed Martin L-1011-1 Tristar. # Há multiplos sistemas de proteção para o transceiver em um 777. # O 777 pode suportar uma turbulência maior do que pode o corpo humano. Também é totalmente automatizado com todas as seguranças manuais. # Os Boeing 777, assim como os usados no vôo 815, nunca poderiam utilizar o portão 23 do Aeroporto de Sydney, apenas 767 e 737 que são pequenos o suficiente para este portão. # Nas cenas poucos minutos antes do acidente do Vôo 815, o dia está claro, contudo, se ele partiu de Sydney as 2:55pm, eles teriam sofrido o acidente aproximadamente as 1am (8horas de vôo + 2horas de diferença de fuso-horário de Sydney), o que significa que o Vôo 815 na verdade caiu em 23 de Setembro. # Durante uma das primeiras séries de Tv de J.J. Abrams, Alias, em uma cena no aeroporto, você pode ouvir a última chamada para os passageiros embarcarem no Vôo 815 da Oceanic Airlines! Informações no website da Oceanic Airlines Oceanic-air.com revela que depois do acidente com o vôo 815, a companhia interrompeu as operações. a mensagem seguinte está no topo do código fonte do website da Oceanic Airlines: "Se você estiver lendo essa nota, POR FAVOR avise minha mulher que seu mariso sobreviveu ao acidente junto com outras 47 pessoas. Querida, eu sinto muito sua falta e sonho com o dia em que poderei ver sua face novamente. Os pensamentos sobre esse dia é tudo o que me mantém vivo. Por favor, não me esqueça!" Os comentários seguintes foram encontrados sob os anuncios de todos os vôos que foram cancelados. "Se alguém encontrar essa mensagem, por favor avisem que estou viva e presa em uma ilha em algum lugar do Pacífico Sul. Por favor envie ajuda logo. As coisas estão ruins. E elas estão ficando piores... Sally Eu sobrevivi a um horrível acidente e estou preso em uma ilha em algum lugar entre o Nordeste da Austrália e Sudoeste do Hawaii. No momento ainda não fui encontrado, por favor, enviem notícias de meu destino para minha família." Links Externos * Artigos ficcionais sobre o Vôo 815 on a non-canon Lost site for Drive Shaft * Site "oficial" da Oceanic Airlines Category:Veículos